Short Wands
by Darlingpai
Summary: Rose has a small wand. Rose tells Scorpius he has a small wand. Cute drabble.


**Short Wands**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Ok. My inspiration for this fic came to me only days ago. I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter with my family and went to Olivanders. I have the shortest wand in my entire family. It's the same as Rose's (in this story, of course), Willow, 8 ½ inch, Unicorn Hair, and it's so short! But I love it, and this story outlines why! Hopefully you catch my weird humour and enjoy.**

When Rose Weasley was young, she hated her wand. It was short, and crooked in more then one place. It was 8 ½ inches long, which wasn't that bad at first, until she realised how short the wand was in comparison. Both of her parents, Ron and Hermione, had longer wands. Ron's wand was a 14 inch, and Hermione's was an elegant 10 ¾ inch. Not to mention Hugo received a wand that was right in between: 12 inch!

Rose Weasley was not happy with her wand.

That was, until she realised how powerful it was. She soon came to see that she was one of the most powerful witches in her year. Her wand helped her master the art of charms, and her stupefy curse was the most effective in the school. She became a fearless young woman, and was prepared for anything. By seventh year, Rose loved her wand.

Rose loved her wand even with the constant teasing. Many of her peers jeered at her small wands. Rose learned to ignore them or, if she was in a particularly grouchy mood, shut them up. No matter what, Rose trusted in her wand.

With her wand sitting on the table in the head's lounge, Rose was leaning forward, staring at a piece of parchment, wishing it would explode into a great ball of fire. She was at loss for a conclusion in her potions essay.

Her boyfriend, Scoprius Malfoy, broke the intense silence by slapping his history book shut happily. "I think that's enough studying for one night." He propped his feet up on the table next to her face and closed his eyes.

Rose made a disgusted face and pushed his feet off the table. "For you maybe." She started chewing on the end of her quill, a habit she had picked up last year.

"Cmon, Rose, we haven't had Scorpius-and-Rose-sexy-time-fun for weeks." He sat up, scooting beside her. "You're always working or cleaning or hanging out with your girl friends…"

"Fun? I'm having fun right now, actually. I'm sorry you're not."

"You're stuck on an essay. How are you having fun?"

"I'm sorry I cannot entertain you ever moment of the day, Scorp." Rose snapped quickly, setting down her quill and rubbing her eyes. "Perhaps I do need a rest."

Scorpius scooted closed to her, running his hands down her back in an attempt to release the tension in her muscles. "Good, now sit up straight."

Rose basked in the glory that was Scorpius' back massage until he broke the silence again, with a sharp and loud giggle. Rose opened her eyes.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're wand." Scorpius said quietly.

"Again! What is so amusing about my wand, Malfoy, I don't understand."

"It's just so short, I laugh every time I see it." Scorpius reached over her shoulder to pick it up and handle it in his hand. "It's so short."

Rose muttered something under her breath and stood up.

"What was that?" Scorpius said, his brow furrowing.

"Oh nothing." Rose replied, snatching her wand from his grasp and walking behind the couch.

"No, what did you say." Scorpius replied, standing up as well.

"I just said that I never giggle when I see your _short wand_."

Scorpius stood, dumbstruck at her words. "Are you challenging my man hood?"

"Are you challenging the power of my wand?"

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, staring blankly at the beautiful, grinning face of Rose Weasley.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Weasley. I do not have a small wand. You just don't remember how long my wand is because you've been ignoring me for a month!"

"I beg to differ!" Rose giggled, running to her door. "Don't make me use mine against you!"

"Don't make me use _mine_ against you!" Scorpius bellowed, chasing his giggling girlfriend into his room.

Let me assure you, it was the most satisfying study break Rose ever had, and, well, Scorpius was right. His wand was bigger then she remembered.

**A/N: Yes another note. Hopefully you people understand my humour and this story isn't just about wands for you. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
